Oblivious to Fate
by LoveIsLikePi
Summary: The Destiny he had been so assured of since his youth threw him a loop: Defeat. And now, years later, throws him an even bigger curve: Love.
1. Chapter 1

I'm tired of all these NejiHina thoughts bouncing around in my noggin, so I thought I may actually try and put some of them down. There will most likely be Oneshots soon too.

Rated for: Adult themes

Disclaimer: Don't own none of the characters. If I did, this story would still be possible.

Setting: Neji is now 22 and Hinata is 20 and freshly a Jounin. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed.

* * *

"So as you can see Hokage-sama, this mission requires a very particular set of skills on both partners' accounts."

"Sure. It's going to be a tad difficult to find such particular skills but the list is very narrow already."

"That's why we came to you a week before the mission needs to start. We knew you would need time to find suitable candidates and perhaps give them a few days of the special training—"

"Finding them won't be a huge problem. There is only one female ninja who has the temperament to pull off what you are asking. As for her partner, that will be a little more difficult but I will have the names for you by this evening. As for the special training, she should have most of the skills already.

Tsunade's clients looked at her with a sort of shocked skeptical stare.

"Very well. We would like to interview them before the decision is final, if it isn't too much to ask."

"Of course. I will summon the girl immediately. I really think you will find her to your liking."

Her clients bowed and exited the room.

Tsunade swiveled her chair around, hands clasped in a thinking position. She couldn't ask for a better kunoichi for this mission than Hyuuga Hinata, who had just been promoted to Jounin at that. She had finesse. She had elegance. She had the manners of a lady that the other girls, though the Hokage loved them dearly, just could not manage to perfect in a week. Hinata had been trained in these her whole life, being a daughter of nobility. And to add to that, Hinata's naturally meek and timid personality would shine through on this mission and be an incredibly huge advantage. After all, what ninja still blushes at the mention of anything even remotely sexually explicit?

The problem was her partner. Hinata would need someone she trusted. That narrowed the list to Kiba and Shino and Naruto. If she paired Hinata with the blonde, there was a high possibility the girl would not be able to handle herself properly. Plus, neither Kiba nor Naruto had the personality needed for this mission. She needed someone who was calm and could act as a husband and leader to Hinata, not someone the Hyuuga would have to keep out of trouble. Shino was almost perfect, as he could also quietly gather information, but there was another mission that probably required his skills more and was more important for Konoha's safety than this mission. This mission was more of a...spy mission whereas Shino's abilities were more suited for tracking, which the other mission required most.

Damn. That left no one.

A soft tap that could only belong to one person sounded at the door.

"Oh, Hinata, you've come rather quickly."

"I happened to be near here when I received the summons. Y-You have a mission for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. But you need not set out for another week. This is a very special sort of mission and, before I tell you about it, I need you to go to an interview with our clients. I know that normally the clients just pay and trust the Hokage and other advisors to pick the best candidates, but these clients are looking to have a very particular role filled and know what to look for. I wholeheartedly believe you are the best for this mission."

Hinata nodded her thanks.

"Go to your right when you exit this room and find the last door on the left at the end of the hall. They should be expecting you."

"Hai" she replied and turned sharply.

As all she had to do was ponder and wait, Tsunade poured herself half a glass of sake.

* * *

If Hinata was surprised that the Hokage building held such a room, she did not show it. She'd walked into a room like this four days a week during her childhood. Her lessons began at age four and she excelled more quickly than the other girls did, finishing at nine instead of eleven.

Her already graceful posture and gait were obvious as she properly seated herself on the floor and poured the tea according to custom, something almost as natural as breathing to her now. Then she clasped her hands and faced the floor, waiting patiently and barely moving a muscle for nearly fifteen minutes.

"That was wonderfully done" said a voice from the other side of the wall.

The heiress said "thank you" in a most demure and innocent tone. She'd sensed them there the moment she entered the room. The wall slid open and a man and woman sat across from her.

"Tell me, what are the hobbies you most enjoy?"

Almost robotically, Hinata answered: "I enjoy calligraphy and also do light sketching from time to time, though I must be careful when I use charcoal or my skin will be stained. On mild evenings, I also like to stroll near the pond on my family's property and gaze at the stars. In the winter, I mostly stay inside by the fire and tend to my weaving because my lungs are very delicate and the cold irritates them so"

" I see. Tell me of your family"

I live with my father and sister. My father is a strong, kind and loving man who I respect very much. It was very hard for him after my mother passed away. It was hard on all of us. Though she's inherited more of my father's spirited personality, my little sister is a darling and has been a great comfort to my father and to our household."

This time, the man asked a question

"You live in a ninja village. Did you ever consider becoming a ninja?"

Hinata gave the appropriate appalled expression.

"Oh, goodness no. A lady should not go around in anything like their attire. Plus, I could never last for more than a few minutes hopping through the trees like they do. I am grateful for their protection but could never imagine being one myself. Even thinking about dirt makes my stomach slightly queasy"

Her interviewers gave each other a slight look. This girl—was she truly a ninja? She could not have said the answers in a more convincing manner. There was no hint of rehearsal. (Which had been the point of the hundreds of rehearsals anyway)

"That will be all, you may leave"

Hinata kept her head down, meekly said thank you again, and exited the room.

Down the hall, the clients reentered the Hokage's office.

"She certainly passes"

The blonde smiled. "Of course she does."

"Is that girl truly a ninja? She's so demure and timid. She also seems softer than most kunoichi"

"She's one of the most deadly" the Hokage replied confidently.

"She's certainly perfect then. What about the other half of the pair?"

Tsunade grimaced. That part might take a little more time.

"I will have someone to you before the day is out. Will you send Hinata in?"

The two nodded as they left. Her shy little killer slipped in just before the door closed.

* * *

"You passed with flying colors, I see."

"T-That was the interview?" Hinata now revealed her surprise. She had expected a much harder experience.

"Yes, it was. As I said, this mission requires a particular set of skills in addition to being a ninja, ones you already possess naturally. Most importantly, you are unintimidating and able to fall into the background. This is a very sensitive mission, Hinata, and you will be undercover for some months.

"Hai. W-Will I be going solo?" she asked, a small knot of mixed anticipation and fear curling in her stomach.

"No. And that's why I need to ask you something: Who is someone you trust and could repeat what you just repeated without a hitch? He needs to be calm in conduct at all times and have a very imminent but quiet presence"

Hinata blinked. Just what kind of mission was this?

"W-Well. N-Neji- niisan comes to mind. He's the definition of e-everything you just mentioned and h-he's also been brought up with the lessons I had."

Hyuuga Neji. _Now why didn't I think of that?_

"Listen, Hinata. How comfortable are you with Neji? This would be vital for the mission"

Hinata thought for a moment. "Pretty comfortable, we train, eat, and sleep in the same vicinity nearly every day.

"What if you had to be his wife?"

_Eh…..?!_

Hinata kept her face emotionless but underneath was very nervous. She and her older cousin had played house together all the time when they were young, but pulling it off now even though they were on pretty friendly terms would be a very different thing.

"Let me clarify before you answer. This might entail literally being with him in _every_ way because we have no way of knowing when you two would or would not be watched. That's not for certain, of course, and has a lesser chance of happening than not but it _is _possible.

_Oh my…._

"How important is this mission for the village?" was Hinata's only question.

"It's S-rank."

Her first S-rank mission. That was all Hinata needed to hear.

"I will obey your orders, Hokage-sama"

She asked the girl to wait while Shizune summoned her cousin and Hinata seated herself on the windowsill to the blonde's left.

_What had she just agreed to…..?_

After giving Shizune her orders, she leaned back in her chair, swirling her sake gently in her glass.

_This could be very interesting _she mused, taking the last sip from her glass. She and Hiashi had been conspiring for a year now to set the both of them up with someone but nothing had come of any of it. Hinata always evaded the suitor or frustrated them to no end with her blushing and Neji usually stalked out of the meeting place, leaving the poor girls in tears.

They'd never thought of putting the two _together_. Was that even okay with them being cousins? Hiashi would certainly have to be informed…..Of course, that was not the point of this mission and the two were different as night and day.

_But then again, the day is always chasing the night, as they say….Yes this could be very interesting indeed.  
_

Hinata did not question the small smirk that appeared on the Hokage's face.

* * *

When Neji was summoned, nothing struck him as odd until he saw Hinata. This mission must be highly important. Not that he was so conceited with Hyuuga pride, but to take away the village's two main pairs of eyes on the same mission meant it was a mission requiring great stealth, great silent-killing, great tracking or all three. His stomach curled with anticipation. And, as much as he would never admit it, he would enjoy being in Hinata's company rather than Lee or Tenten's. She knew how to make the littlest thing pleasant without saying a word.

When he entered the same interview room his cousin had barely an hour before, he thought nothing of the questions or the expected activities. He performed them all to the letter, though perhaps not quite as graceful or natural as Hinata had. This arena belonged to her in every element.

When he earned the clients' approval with almost the same astonishment (it was easier to believe him a ninja with his alarming presence), his thoughts nearly mirrored Hinata's earlier musings. _What kind of mission could this be?_

The Hokage asked Hinata to wait outside the door for a few minutes.

"Do you trust Hinata?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Could you convince a crowd of people that she is your wife? Could you take her as your wife in _every_ way if the safety of the mission demanded it?"

Neji's face blanched more noticeably than usual.

"Because if you cannot do those things, this mission will fail and you both could die"

This was not his first S-ranked mission. Far from it, in fact. He could turn it down. He could say no. And yet, as he ran through the list of shinobi, he knew he was the only one who fit the bill. Even Kakashi couldn't match all his knowledge of intricate noble ways. And, even deeper down, he found himself enraged- he could not knowingly stay here and allow another man to—"

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama" a for once reluctant Neji answered. "A-As long as Hinata-sama has already agreed" Surely she hadn't…..

_Well this is a surprise_

"Very well. I will explain the situation further. Hinata, you may come in and join us now"

The girl complied and was soon standing at her cousin's side, in a nearly identical stance. Neji hid his surprise well.

"But before I explain….. kiss her"

* * *

Thoughts? Not really sure where this story is going yet, but you'll know as soon as I do! I appreciate R &R as I haven't started a story in quite a while! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"E-Excuse me, Hokage –sama?" questioned the male Jounin before he could stop himself.

"Did I hesitate?"

Neji didn't have another second to respond before two velvet palms gently tugged his head down. Supple lips caressed his own, dancing teasingly against his. The kiss held for a good few seconds, ending with the pair's lips firmly encasing one another.

To his embarrassment, Hinata was the first to break the kiss. She gasped softly and turned, only slightly blushing, back toward the blonde Hokage as if nothing were more normal than what had just taken place.

_Well that was more convincing than I expected _mused Tsunade.

Neji took longer than usual to regain his composure. Hinata's expression, however, betrayed no shock and only brief embarrassment.

"Well that was fun. I just wanted to see if it would actually happen" laughed the Hokage.

"All I know for now is that you two should share all living quarters, bedroom included, until the mission begins. That's sure to help you both be more comfortable and act more natural during the mission. You may also want to warm up to one another physically, getting used at least to some physical intimacy both in private and in public. I will have the mission briefing prepared for you later this evening, report to me around 9p.m."

"Hai" responded both Hyugas in harmony.

* * *

As they exited the Hokage building, Neji glanced at his young cousin out of the corner of his eye. Where did she learn that?

"U-Uh Hinata-sama. What the HELL was _that_ exactly?"

"W-Well someone had to obey Hokage-sama"

Neji couldn't hide his shock and before he could even comprehend a response, she continued

"I-I just tried to copy w-what I have seen in movies and h-heard talked about. I've n-never actually t-tried before. S-sorry if it was that u-unpleasant"

_He was her FIRST…THAT was her first kiss? If she had more practice…..NO Neji don't even go there….._

She was still shy little Hinata in the baggy clothes to hide her unappealing figure, right? Right? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her without that jacket in…six years or so.

This would be one of the rare times when curiosity bested Hyuuga Neji.

"Hinata-sama. Why do you always wear that jacket? Isn't it quite a bit bigger than what you should wear?"

His cousin's cheeks darkened.

"I-I just like it"

Well, that was the end of that.

"S-So what should we tell father, since w-we have to sleep t-together now?" she queried in a very innocent tone.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH Hinata-sama" he hushed.

The look she gave him said she didn't understand the implications of her words.

"If you say things like that, people might get the wrong idea. A little more discretion if you please, Hinata-sama" he replied cruelly.

The heiress hung her head.

"Anyway, I am sure Tsunade-sama will explain the situation. We just have to go on with our lives as normal. Just be careful because, if Kiba finds out, this entire village will know before we can say "Byakugan."

"H-Hai. Y-You must be careful around L-Lee-san and G-Gai-sensei as well.

Neji shuddered to think what would happen if those two somehow found out. He would never ever be "unyouthful"again.

"I-I'm sorry if this will be u-uncomfortable for you, Neji-nisan."

"Not at all Hinata-sama. You may as well get used to dropping the "nisan" because explaining our way out of that on the mission would be rather difficult."

"Same goes for you. D-Drop the 'sama' Neji."

He smirked. "Whatever you say, _Hinata_"

She giggled and he almost grinned. Almost.

"A-Anyway, I am going to go train until it's time for the briefing tonight. Naruto-kun and Shino-kun and I are s-sparring"

Neji found himself uneasy at parting with her. He shrugged it off and nodded. "Very well, see you later this evening, Hinata"

She nodded and was gone.

Neji found that he forgot the kiss rather easily. At least for the first five minutes of training with his uncle.

"It's not like you to be this distracted, my nephew. Has something happened?" Hiashi asked.

"Nothing at all, Hiashi-sama. Gomenasai"

Hiashi wondered slightly. His nephew was not one to slack and his form was perfection, as always. But clearly his mind was somewhere else.

"That's all for today, Neji. I will see you later but for now, the Hokage has summoned me."

The younger man nodded and began dabbing his forehead with cloth. He subconsciously ran his lips against the material. **Lips soft as silk, will I get to taste them again...?  
**

He groaned. This mission might be the end of him.

* * *

Hiashi was desperately trying to process all the information the Godaime Hokage had just given him.

"And they both agreed?"

"Yes, with hardly a word on either side"

Hiashi sat down from the shock.

"T-There will certainly be no problem excuse me...I am in shock for the first time in years"

"I had a similar reaction. But you do realize the repercussions if they are actually forced to go _all the way_ for the mission, right?"

Hiashi nodded.

"I've been wanting to unite the branches and find life partner material for the both of them for years now. And here you've handed me the means to do both. Do you really think they could-"

"I asked Neji to kiss Hinata on the premise of deciding on their validity. Neji hesitated so Hinata kissed him."

_She _kissed _him?_ We are talking about my eldest, aren't w-we?" His mind flashed back to the very distracted prodigy he had trained with earlier._ Had he been thinking about her kiss?_

Tsunade nodded. "And very convincingly I might add. Anyway, now that I have your permission, I would like to give them an actual certificate of marriage. No ceremony, mind you, just a certificate. I know how Hinata feels about intimacy and having one may put at least some of her unwillingness at ease. Not that I expect their consummation to happen but...this is more for their safety so Hinata's qualms don't get in the way."

"Very well. I shall have Neji's things moved into Hinata's room at once. How long does the marriage certificate last?"

"As I said, it's an actual certificate, so as long as both parties are fine with its existence, it will remain."

"Well. Never did I imagine these two-"

"I'm sure they imagined it even less. Do you want to take bets on who falls for who first?"

Hiashi knew his daughter and nephew very well. But he wasn't one to gamble...

"I just might take you up on that, Hokage-sama"

The blonde's smile was concealed behind her sake glass.

* * *

A couple who could easily be twins walked into the Hokage building at 9pm. The Hokage, along with the two interviewers, were waiting.

"Neji, Hinata, meet your clients, Tsubasa-san and Kokoro-san"

"They certainly are elegant in gate and refined in taste. They'll do nicely, Tsunade, I cannot believe you have such quality ninja."

Both indicated ninja bowed in thankfulness.

"They are of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, after all" said the blonde, voice slightly tinged with pride.

"Hyuuga! No wonder their manners are so beautiful!" exclaimed the female of the two clients.

"Yes. In fact, we have the clan's prodigy, Neji, and its heiress, Hinata, going on this mission."

"We were not expecting ninja of this caliber. You have our great thanks, Tsunade" spoke Tsubasa.

"It has to do with Konoha's safety too. You two can explain the situation."

"Our pleasure. Basically, my wife and I own one of the most luxurious, successful and upper-class spas in Fire country" started Tsubasa.

"And it's a popular destination for couples. So much so that the daimyo's son and his future bride want to stay with us for an unspecified amount of time while the wedding preparations are made. They will have separate rooms and each room, we are told, will have six guards."

"So, if we are needed for extra protection, then why the-" Neji began, hoping to wiggle out of the 'pretend' marriage. What if he actually had to-

Though unrecognized by his conscious, the genius was secretly more afraid of himself coming to like being Hinata's "husband"...

"No. The guards are sure to be excellent. The problem is his bride-to-be. She's from the country of Grain. But before three years ago, it appears that she and her royal pedigree didn't exist. Which wouldn't be a huge problem with all the war refugees traveling through Grain country but the biggest issue here is that a kunoichi fitting the same physical description went missing around that time in the same area."

"K-Kunoichi?"

"Yes. And a very dangerous one at that. Her name was Ishida Airi."

"She could still be alive?" Neji asked, recognizing the name. She was merciless and cruel. And one of the best damn liars in the shinobi world-even Ibiki had believed her upon first interrogation (though not after the torture).

Tsunade's brow furled. "A body was never found. We have to assume all possibilities"

Both Hyuugas nodded.

"That is the first part of your mission. To find out whether or not her identity is true. His fiance's name is Machida Megumi but a name is changed easily enough, and appropriate papers forged. Which brings me to this: the Hyuuga name is too well known. Therefore, for this mission you both will be given new names.

"Hyuuga Neji, you are now Kamiya Hiroto. Hyuuga Hinata, you are now Kamiya Natsumi.

You two will play as newlyweds from the Rain country on their honeymoon at the resort. Begin calling each other these names from this moment forth. The Hyuuga eyes are also too well recognized. I am developing some special pills that will alter the color of your eyes. Hinata, I will give your capable hands the ingredients list as you may have to make more during the mission. The Byakugan shouldn't be affected at all. You will arrive nearly two days before the daimyo and his fiancee so that you avoid suspicions. Your job is to gather information only. If you discover she is indeed Ishida Airi, then kill on site. But be POSITIVE because I do not want to explain to the daimyo why his future daughter-in-law was murdered by Konoha shinobi for any other reason than to protect his precious boy."

"Of course."

"Understood."

Hinata and Neji thought this odd. This was more of an A-ranked mission, not S-rank...

"But there's more to tell. Because of recent intel, this mission is going to kill two birds with one stone. You both have heard of The Ghost, right?

Hinata flinched and Neji grimaced. The Ghost was a shinobi-turned-monster who had roamed the ninja world for the last five years preying on many innocent victims, mostly by means of seduction. Not even ANBU had been able to catch him, though in more than one instance they had been less than two feet from the man.

"The resort has drawn his attention. The bait of the lovely bride of a daimyo is too much for him to resist. Hinata, this is where your role is most vital. Your natural shyness and timidity will help detract eyes from you. So be yourself. Allow him to seduce you to the point his guard is let down. He loves seducing married women away from their husbands. Play innocent, if you even have to play, until you are sure that you will kill in one strike. Otherwise, the outcome will not be pretty." He is not only deadly but also a danger to many of our missions involving seduction, as it's getting harder and harder for our experts to gain their targets' trust. Not to mention he probably holds secrets Konoha would rather not be known.

Hinata gulped but nodded. For once, she was being told to act as herself on a mission. And to catch an expert killer and seducer at that. How ironic.

"Neji. As you can see, this is a very very delicate and important mission for the village. Play the protective husband, but don't guard her so closely that the target cannot get close. And try to gather information. No one except these two here will know your true purpose. So enjoy yourselves all you can, try and get to know your targets. No one knows what the Ghost looks like exactly, but he's sure to be there and may even be the most unassuming. So get used to one another, learn to play man and wife so well that I want to be convinced you are the next time I see you two in six days. I will have the pills delivered to you tomorrow afternoon, please give them a test run and send the results back via hawk. You will also report to Tsubasa-san and Kokoro-san for "marriage" lessons every morning at 11. Meet them in the interview room. They will help you act the part.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Can't be married without a marriage license."

The blonde slid Neji a sheet of paper. He read it through slightly widened eyes. "T-This..." he handed it to Hinata and she nodded. They were certainly married, even Hiashi had signed it.

" Yes, it's real. You two are officially man and wife. 's all for now, dismissed."

The ninjas bowed "Understood" and turned, nearly in unison, to stride out the door and accompany each other toward the Hyuuga grounds. It had certainly been upped to an S-rank. Not only would this mission require maintaining a constant facade and actively monitoring the environment and everyone in it at all times, a certain discretion and sensitivity must also be kept.

"Do they know they're attracted to one another?" asked Kokoro.

The Hokage quirked an eyebrow "Is that so?"

"Yes, it was well hidden but certainly present. Especially the boy, he already has an extreme fondness for the girl. Could it be that your own secret mission is to have them fall in love and it's just convenient that they fit our requirements so well?"

"If they do fall for one another, that will be completely unintended side effects."

But the Hokage could not hide her smirk.

* * *

A slightly blushing Neji tapped lightly the paper sliding door adjoining Hinata's quarters.

"I was expecting you, Ne-Hiroto" she corrected.

"How on earth did you know-"

"W-Well. If all of your stuff is here, then it can't b-be in your place" she stated in a very matter-of-fact tone, stepping aside to allow him inside. She was very very nervous.

"I see." he said, taking in her form. The nightgown she wore was even baggier than her usual garb. He found her modesty comforting and yet frustrating.

"A-And my bed is the largest, so that's nice."

That was true. He might actually keep his mind tonight.

The couple lay at far edges of the bed from one another. Hinata was a hair-width away from the wall and Neji was nearly clinging to the opposite edge in order to hang on. Because that's how all couples sleep. Especially newly-wedded ones.

_Damn_

The same thought appeared to have occurred to Hinata, because she was already facing him.

"W-Well, this won't exactly work if we are watched"

Hinata gave him a timid glance and then scooted a little closer. And then a little bit more. And a tiny bit more until she looked shyly at him and he nodded. Her head came to rest on his chest and he exhaled sharply.

Without thinking, his hand came to rest gently on her side. To his surprise, she didn't protest or jump. Her head even dipped into his chest a little bit more.

_She's so soft.._

_He feels so nice..._

Both Hyuugas were glad they were faced away from one another.

"Hin-Natsumi, are you a virgin?"

Neji felt the woman on his chest tense.

"That's a very per-personal question" she replied, not turning to face him.

"It pertains to the mission. If I end up...If we make l...If we end up being forced to go to the ultimate lengths to prove our married state then there will be telltale signs of your virginity and those watching us will know. It could put us both in jeopardy. I ask this out of concern for not only my safety but yours as well."

"T-Then y-yes, I am" she replied.

A 20 year old kunoichi virgin. That was nearly as bad as a civilian twice her age being a virgin. But if it was going to be anyone, he supposed his cousin fit the bill.

"Would you like to change that before the mission?" the question was out of his mouth before he realized the implications.

She bolted off the bed before he could move a muscle.

"Hinata-sam-damn- Natsumi I didn't mean-"

"I-I don't want you to be here a-anymore" his cousin sputtered, now staring at him from the door to her bathroom.

"Natsumi, I was only suggesting it for your comfort. I will not do anything."

Too late. There were tears. _Oh boy_

She was gone. He had a guess as to where she went but he wouldn't follow for a little while. He'd upset her terribly.

_To hell with all of it. We'll never be convincing._

The genius fell back on the bed with a defeated sigh.

Meanwhile, Hinata was as far as she could get from her cousin and still be within the Hyuuga mansion. She was in a perfectly sized broom cupboard that oddly comforted her when she was upset.

_As if losing her virginity would make her more comfortable. As if she wanted to be desired just to "keep the mission safe." She wanted to be desired just because someone found her desirable for once._

As more tears started to fall, she heard a gentle knock and was surprised to see her father's face peek in the door.

"I thought I might find you here, my daughter. May I join you?"

She scooted as far back in the small space as possible, nodding her head slowly. She almost giggled at the thought of the leader of Hyuuga talking with his eldest daughter in a broom closet.

"I know all about your mission. And I know your morals. I am so proud to have a daughter with such firmly ingrained loyalty to her future husband in both mind and body. But try to understand that Neji is only trying to keep you both safe. And, if it has to happen, he wants it to take place in your own bed where you're more comfortable as opposed to somewhere far off and foreign to you.

Hiashi actually highly doubted he had thought about Hinata's feelings at all. But he knew it would come in time.

"I-I know. B-But I don't want someone to w-want me just for the s-sake of a m-mission" his oldest sobbed.

Ah. She still thought herself undesirable. Part of Hiashi's conscious twinged in guilt. He was partially responsible for implanted her feelings of inferiority in looks as well as skill.

"Just get some sleep, my dear. It's nearly 1 in the morning and you have much to prepare for" the older man whispered gently and then departed, nodding to his nephew halfway down the corridor.

"Natsumi-chan?" called Neji in a low, calm tone. He held out his hand to her. No one would be around this time of night.

"C-coming Hiroto-kun. S-Sorry it's just-"

"I know." Actually, the genius was stumped. He'd never seen a kunoichi prize virginity so highly. I mean, it was weird for him to think of taking her like that but he _was_ officially her husband. So, if she wanted to marry after the mission, it wasn't as if she would be disgraced...

As they settled back onto her bed, though she had repositioned her head on his chest,he could tell she was still nervous. The rest of her body was as far away as possible.

"Natsumi" he said softly.

His cousin answered by looking at him timidly. Neji took his as permission to speak.

"I just want to ask, in the least offensive way possible, why this is so important to you?"

A hurt look crossed into her eyes again but she responded curtly "I don't want to be d-desired just for the sake of a mission" and promptly returned to her place by the wall, leaving the male of the pair feeling an odd emptiness.

Neji sighed in frustration. "I am afraid I still do not comprehend, Natsumi-chan"

There were several minutes of silence.

Then Neji realized her breathing pattern had changed. Was she truly already asleep?

He stealthily crawled to the opposite side of the bed and peeked at her face.

Freshly dried tear-stains were apparent on her cheeks. She had been crying? He hadn't heard a sound!

He settled beside her, almost going to wake her up when he noticed, though a little tense, she had the most relaxed expression he had ever seen grace her features. She seemed much more like herself this way.

"Oh, Hinata" he sighed, returning to his own half of the enormous bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither of the 'newlyweds' had spoken word to the other since the night before. To his surprise, Hinata had been gone when Neji awoke and breakfast had been kept warm on the stove for her father and cousin. Hiashi had said little but the elder had been amused at Neji's embarrassment, which he assumed was from the fact that he had spent the night in bed with his eldest.

Hiashi, however, knew nothing had happened…yet. And he also knew his nephew would need a little translation about Hinata's behavior. He supposed he would be kind, as he had had to learn to understand Hinata's mother all by himself.

"She thinks she's the most hideous creature in Konoha, you know" he threw out casually. Neji's eyebrow raised but he did not say a word. He refused to give away his confusion.

"And even if she didn't, Hinata isn't the kind of woman who wants attention for her body. She wants a real, genuine attraction and love. That's all" he continued, trying to remember what his wife had told him years before, on their wedding night. Hinata and her mother were more similar in ways he had never imagined. Her mother had acted the exact same way (though it had been a linen closet rather than a broom closet) as Hinata had last night, which had technically been her 'wedding night'.

Again, Neji didn't respond but Hiashi could tell that he was listening. The genius nodded in thanks and departed from the kitchen.

Hiashi wondered if he should plan the wedding for the day after or the day of the mission's end.

* * *

As they entered the designated room for their "marriage" lesson, neither Hinata nor Neji knew what to expect. Though having walked nearly the entire way from the compound together, they still had not spoken a word.

"We've got a lotta work to do" sighed Tsubasa,watching the approaching couple. Working at a couples' spa so long gave one certain body language reading skills.

"Yes, but they aren't totally unwilling, or they wouldn't be here"

The man smiled. Yes, he must concede at least that point to his wife.

"First off, Natsumi-chan, you will step off into this side room with me and Hiroto, if you'll please go with Tsubasa into that room over there"

The young ninjas complied. As soon as the sliding doors were closed, the respective clients asked their under cover agents to undress.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of pink but obeyed, and was soon bare before the older woman's piercing yet gentle eyes.

Neji was a little more reluctant but was soon also bare.

"You will be publicly bathing and otherwise showing skin not normally shown by ninja, especially during the formal gatherings. We are just looking over the both of you to take note of any noticeable scars or markings that would hint at ninja life, as that could easily blow a cover."

Both of the ninjas sighed in deep relief. That made a lot of sense.

Kokoro's suspicions had been correct. The young one before her was a beauty indeed, much too soft looking for a ninja. And, she realized as she encircled the girl, Natsumi's skin was almost perfect, except for a small indent on her chest that was most likely a very old wound and an extremely thin, white scar that encircled her hip and ran up along her belly, nearly to the valley between her breasts.

Those two things were easily explained away, most noble girls had at least some scarring from childhood play. And her form was gentle and yielding, much unlike the harshness Kokoro had seen in many ninja women.

"You are lovely, Natsumi-chan," she couldn't help but remark.

"O-oh, a-a-arigatou" Hinata replied. She was still a tad embarrassed.

"What's the matter, Natsumi-chan? Surely being naked before people doesn't bother you anymore"

The heiress broke eye-contact with her, blushing deeply.

Kokoro was confused. "I am sorry if I have offended you, it's just-"

"N-Not at all, Kokoro-dono. It's just that I am a v-virgin so I have n-never-" she looked away again.

If there was one thing her client was expecting, it wasn't that. It took her a moment to recover from shock.

"So you have never-you have-"

Hinata shook her head, cutting her sentence off.

"I-I see. I thought you and Hiroto-san had shared a bed last night..." _As if she hadn't just assumed the girl would have had loads of experience by the age of 15._

The ninja's blush deepened. "W-We did"

"And he didn't-"

"No"

Kokoro quickly hid her puzzled look. If she looked like that and he still didn't-

_This is proving to be a most interesting situation._ All the more fun!

Meanwhile, Tsubasa had resorted to getting ink and pen in order to document all of Hiroto's marks. He was at 22, and by his count still had at least a dozen more to go. The young man before him had seen much strife.

"So, how did last night go?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I slept well" was Hiroto's only reply.

Oh boy, talker this one was.

"I _mean_ how did it go with the young lady in the other room"

"I haven't asked her how she slept."

Tsubasa nearly dropped his pen. The boy couldn't be _that_ naive.

" Did you guys do it?"

"Do what?"

Tsubasa was slightly annoyed.

"Did you...ya' know *insert crude motions here* with her?"

Hiroto gave him an incredulous look. "No."

_Was the boy blind? _"Well why not?"

"Because she's-we...we have a difficult history. Plus, she is not prepared."

"Well that explains-what do you mean she is not prepared? She's a NINJA!"

Hiroto gently held his finger to his lips

"She's a virgin ninja, Tsubasa-dono. I know that's hard to believe, but I have known her most of my life. And it's true"

Tsubasa stood abruptly, having finished documenting all the marks.

"Did you want to make love to her?"

Neji's expression did not change. "Her safety is my first priority. I will protect her with my life during the mission, even if that means going to the extreme to prove our marriage."

Tsubasa's mouth twisted into a slight smile. He normally wouldn't ask such personal questions but this guy was going to need a little push.

_I may as well have some fun... _

"Have you ever seen her naked?"

Neji gritted his teeth. "No, Natsumi-chan is always modest in dress and that hasn't changed in all the years I have known her."

_Formal, stoic bastard. __"_Do you _want_ to see her, you know-sans attire?"

Neji's unfaltering voice answered "I don't have any particular desire-"

"Really? Well, she is... in that room... right over there..."

Before he could stop himself, the genius' gaze drifted toward the direction of Tsubasa's finger and he heard a slight chuckle.

"It seems your two brains are at odds with each other, Hiroto-san"

Neji swung around, embarrassed.

This only served to deepen Tsubasa's amusement and he said "I'll let you get dressed, Hiroto-san," and then promptly left the room.

* * *

Tsubasa and Kokoro met in the middle of larger room.

"He's had a number done on him, that's for sure. We'll have to see what Tsunade-sama can do."

Kokoro was not surprised. "She's lovely and barely scratched at that. Hers are easily explained away. I assume you were told that she is a virgin?"

Tsubasa nodded. "That's unheard of. The boy is certainly attracted to her, though, he-"

"Our first priority is making these to fit to pass off for husband and wife. Their safety and this mission comes first, not matchmaking."

"I understand that, woman! I was just merely presenting the fact because it will help the acting considerably.

Hiroto rejoined them then, striding with stoic expression fixed to the center of the room. The clients did not miss his almost millisecond glance at the wall Natsume had disappeared behind.

She soon joined them, delicate expression in place and not a article of clothing disturbed.

"Okay so, first act like you two are at least _friends_"

"We are friends, Kokoro-dono"

"Are you sure about that?"

Hinata and Neji both nodded in unison.

Well okay then, let's get started...

* * *

A few very awkward hours later, Hiroto and Natsumi walked as calmly as possible out of the Hokage building.

A blonde head watched them leave as a quiet knock came to her door.

"Enter!"

Tsubasa and Kokoro entered. "Hai. It went...errr...okay" reported Tsubasa.

"As I expected. But even in just a few days, so much time together is bound to have an effect. What have you gathered, thus far?"

"They can certainly pass as they are now. Both of them are incredible at acting. But making it feel more natural will be our main focus this week. They trust each other implicitly but...that's what I don't understand. They trust each other so much but at the same time are so guarded with each other."

"They've had...err complicated histories with one another so it's to be expected that their relationship now is so complex. If you sit, I will explain"

Tsunade waited for her clients to be seated before asking:

"I assume you know the ways of the Hyuuga? They are a widely known and powerful clan."

The clients nodded.

Tsunade continued "Then you know that they have a main and branch family. Natsumi's father is the head of the clan. Basically, there was strife for many years because Hiroto is a prodigy. He mastered many moves on his own. Secret, family moves no one but main branch members were supposed to know before Hiashi agreed to train him. Natsumi, however, erm..."different" strengths than those prized among the Hyuuga. Though she is heiress, she is sweet-spirited, delicate and gentle at heart. These have made her strong in many ways, as she's had to fight in order to keep the title of ninja.

Unlike most ninja, however, her inner warmth has not been snuffed out by the harshness of ninja life, of which she is no stranger. If anything, her love for her friends, this village has grown exponentially. Being so unchanged is a strength she will probably never lose, as much as she may try to hide it. Anyway, Hiroto hated the head family for many years after the death of his father. Until another ninja in the village displayed to him the depth of his incorrect assumptions, he cared not for anything but hate and destiny. I assume you saw the indent close to Natsumi's heart, Kokoro?"

The other woman nodded. "Though it was quite an old wound, it's still very obvious that a lot of force was put into it"

"Hiroto did that to her when they were genin. They were randomly picked to fight in a match and he showed no mercy."

The clients cringed. "Well, no wonder she's so guard-"

Tsunade shook her head again. "Hinata has never held it against him. Not once, ever."

Kokoro and Tsubasa gasped in quiet unison. "She's guarded because she believes herself not worthy of him. The guardianship which her father instilled as Hiroto's personal duty, his training, let alone his affection-or the affection of any man at all-all of it, in her mind, is above her. So she subsequently believes that it will not be real if she does allow it."

"You've done quite a bit of thinking about this, Tsunade. How long have you been watching them?"

"I have been conferring with Hiashi and their relationship since the Third's death. At first it was more to monitor Hiroto's hatred. But it declined, especially for Natsumi, steadily after Hiroto's battle with the other ninja. I have been wondering for quite some time if the old hard-heart hasn't gone and fallen in love with her."

"I see. Interesting dynamic, to be sure" commented Kokoro.

Tsunade nodded. "That should help you understand their relationship a little bit more. Is there anything else you have to report?"

"Hiroto-san is quite marked up. As he will be showing more skin around the other noble men, particularly in the public baths, is there a way to make his scars less..."

"...noticeable?" finished Tsunade. "I will have to see what can be done. Boy, this mission is requiring more of my skills than anything has in quite some time. If that is all, I will see you all tomorrow"

* * *

The couple made it back to the compound without incident. They managed pleasant conversation but were otherwise fairly cordial. As they parted ways within the Hyuuga compound, Hiroto to train and Natsumi to begin preparing everything she and Hiroto would need for such a long mission, both found that they felt odd without one another being at least an arm's length away. Not that either would acknowledge the longing feeling as such.

Being careful to remain unnoticed and also trying to ignore the tiny knot of anticipation that had built in his internal world since he considered turning in for the night, Neji carefully made his way to the room he and Natsumi now shared. To his surprise he found the bed barren and neatly made. He'd left it in a terrible tangle this morning. In that moment, a sound he hadn't realized was there stopped and he realized Hinata had to have been in the shower. His body reacted to the implications before his mind could realize what they were.

He could easily go open the door. It's just a door. Just one turn of the handle...

The ninja froze. Steam poured out of the other room and Hiroto quietly gulped. What if she was-

But there was nothing to worry about. She was wearing the same long, loose and flowing pajamas as the night before, though her hair was wrapped in a towel.

She did not seem to be the least surprised to see him. He had expected a gasp at least.

His mind decided to then remind him that she too was a ninja and a quite capable one at that.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Hiroto. T-The bathroom is free now, if you want it. I l-laid your sleep attire in there as well."

To hide his extreme curiosity, he swiftly nodded his thanks and entered the bathroom, stripping down and immediately turning the shower as cold as he could.

He did NOT need this to be happening if they would live in this close of quarters for an unknown length of time. He hadn't even seen anything of her that he hadn't before. Damn his maleness.

* * *

She was still awake when he exited the bathroom. Her back was facing him and she was brushing her hair down to its fullest length, which reached just below her hips. She seemed to be humming a soft tune and he could have happily watched the scene for the rest of the night. And he did watch her, at least until she turned around and timidly inquired:

"Did you want to speak about the mission, Hiroto? Y-You've been standing there quite some time."

"Not at all, Natsumi-chan" he replied, coming toward her.

A brief look of confusion marred her expression but she turned back to the mirror, continuing to tend to her flowing locks.

His hand came to gently rest on her shoulder and he bent down and whispered: " I was just admiring my lovely wife" before walking toward and settling in their bed.

A stunned, pink-cheeked Hinata replied:"Hiroto, you have no need to say things like that, the mission hasn't-"

"It's never too early to start being cautious, Natsumi," he chided.

Her head lowered a little. "But you know, I can also state fact without it relating to the mission"

He missed the shocked look she sent him as he laid back on the bed, grinning slightly.

Natsumi joined him soon after, crawling in at the extreme far side of the bed against the wall.

"Natsumi-chan, that isn't going to be very convincing if-"

"I-I know. Just...give me one more night, Hiroto" she pleaded gently.

He appeared behind her horizontally and she tensed.

"Shhhhh" his breath tickled her ear.

"Natsumi, I have promised that it would never again be my intention to hurt you. Please believe that to be true in all circumstances, these included."

And he left her, returning to his position at the opposite edge.

* * *

Everyone involved sensed the approach of the mission with an uneasy anxiety. The 'marriage' lessons were improving with each passing hour, but on the third day Neji and Hinata were given homework packets.

"Don't open these until you get home" Kokoro warned. Both clients smirked as the unsuspecting ninjas walked away. It really didn't matter where they opened the packets, Kokoro and Tsubasa just wanted to be far away when they did.

* * *

Hinata distracted herself with heavy training from the time she and Neji arrived home until well after dusk. She didn't glance at the 'homework' packet. In fact, she had thrown it on a the nightstand in her room,shoving it out of her mind and did not recall it until after her shower that night. Hinata took the opportunity to read it while Hiroto was still away.

Hinata paled. In her hands was a simple note: "Get comfortable with him doing whatever his homework tells him to do."

She was shaking, remembering Kokoro's words. "I understand your position, Natsumi. But remember that this is for your and his own safety, as well as the mission and your village. It won't be anything too drastic."

She had wondered what the older woman had been referring to and she supposed she had her answer. She steeled herself. But this was her cousin...if the most sought after girl in Konoha couldn't catch his eye there is no way...

The door to the bedroom clicked open.

* * *

Hiroto had opened the packet as soon as Hinata departed. Its instructions were simple, but he found nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach from the moment he finished the first few words.

He spent the afternoon trying desperately to focus on training, but he just couldn't. Well into the night he attempted to meditate, rather than running into the compound for an early bedtime.

11'o clock, he figured, was a passable bedtime. He ran into Hiashi in the main hall, shoving away any hint of nervousness and intent by nodding to the elder and then going into his newly reassigned bedroom wing.

The older man smirked. He knew all about the 'homework.' The boy was nervous, that was for sure.

* * *

The woman who had shared his bed the last few nights (and had yet to sleep beside him, though her "one night" had passed) startled when the door clicked.

He shut it immediately.

He held her gaze for nearly a minute before breaking it by going into the bathroom, where his nightly attire faithfully awaited him. He changed slowly, giving Hinata time to calm down while simultaneously hoping that she didn't run again.

He took a semi-deep breath and reentered the bedroom to find Natsumi, nightgown and all, sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly preoccupied with her feet tracing some sort of unseen pattern on the floor.

He strode toward her carefully, approaching her at a slow, even pace. He stood in front of her and gazed down, smiling upon seeing her tilt back to meet his gaze.

He reached out and took her face in his palm, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. She didn't jerk away.

* * *

They stayed like that for many minutes, not breaking eye contact. Neji slowly knelt, his eyes becoming level with hers.

"You are beautiful" he whispered, just before softly caressing her mouth with his. It wasn't more than four seconds before he pulled away and stopped all physical contact with her.

"B-But I-I" she sputtered

"Shhhhh Natsumi" he hushed, putting his finger against her lips.

"Now, will you sleep beside me tonight? I would like it if you did."

She blushed a little and broke away from his gaze, scooting back to the far side of the bed.

He sighed, settling down on the bed. He closed his eyes, frustrated and worried about the upcoming mission. If they couldn't-

Suddenly, his chest became a little heavier and he was enveloped by a delicious, subtle feminine scent.

He opened his eyes and couldn't help but grin at the mass of soft, black hair now settled on his chest. Her form wasn't right against him but she was near enough that he could feel heat radiating from her.

"Goodnight, Natsumi-chan" he said softly, stroking the back of her head with his hand.

Her only response was a contented sigh.

* * *

SORRY. This fall has been CRAZY. Lemme know if you like the pace, if you think I am going to fast or if you are like GET ON WITH IT ALREADY.

FYI: Departure for the mission will be the early morning of the 8th day after they were told about it, in case anyone is confused about the timeline. So this last bit was the third night so we have 5 days until departure, 4 nights. Make sense?

R & R! -Pi-chan


End file.
